


We Are Used to Loving

by Olivesips



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I wanted to justify to myself why lup would care so much about not destroying a world, a really brief, but I want to work on that and love her as a Strong Advocate of Living, in contrast with taako who couldn't fucking care less, it's weird to me because at this point i haven't visualized her as very moral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivesips/pseuds/Olivesips
Summary: A very short character study on what drives Lup's intense objection to destroying a planet of innocents (sounds like a no brainer put that way).





	We Are Used to Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the space of a half hour and hasn't really been edited, but I may come back to it and fix it up. Sorry for the very rough and probably repetitive fic! I just really wanted to get this written down and out for my own sake, since I was having such a hard time seeing Lup different from Taako re: morality. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave your own thoughts!

 

                Lup has a strong sense of morality. A strong moral code? Not so much. After all, there isn’t much fun to living by a long list of rules. Lup can’t imagine herself not cheating at every game of poker, or even staying on the straight and narrow long enough to earn coin from honest-to-God _labor_. She’s not strictly what you’d call a woman of strong moral fiber. But these little delights- like winning the shoes off of some losers and glowing in the wake of their barefooted humiliation, are harmless. And though Lup doesn’t consider herself harmless in any sense of the word, she knows that to harm is an irreversible thing, and she’d rather stick with the petty scams. Destroying is cool as shit, but it’s not great if your ass-kicking fireballs take out an innocent home of, most likely, honest and hardworking individuals. It’s just not something you brag about.

                Destruction has its own kind of beauty. There’s a satisfaction in the unmaking of something. The brazen, irreverent emptying of a gun into the air. The razing of a mushroom forest before her. The little unintended chaotic outbreaks that arise from it. Lup loves it all and drinks it in.

                But she isn’t here to hurt _people._

                What makes her scams fun, her destruction worth it, is the look in her brother’s eye when she’s done something deliciously shameless. The delight of her teammates when she gets them through the forest, fast as hell, because she’s not concerned with collateral damage. What drives her is the people she’s doing it for. To snuff out an innocent life with as little regard as she terminates a fire spell is detestable to her, because her destruction and swindling and beguiling was all done in a celebration of _life._ Lup fiercely loves living, she loves the satisfaction from a well-implemented scam and she loves the affirmation of her own existence when she ends something else’s. These people- with their mundane day-to-day lives- must also have victories like hers and find joy in living. She won’t take that from them, no matter what kind of tactical advantage it may afford.


End file.
